


My, My Dear

by restofourtimes



Series: Sins never felt this sweet [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restofourtimes/pseuds/restofourtimes
Summary: “There are times when you really need hot chocolate, so if you don’t need it, don’t you think the taste won’t be the same?”





	My, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading!

 

“My, My, dear, My [Name]” Kuroko voice was the same like always. The intonation, the pace, the whisper, all of them were the same like always. You were sure of it, though on the other part, you yourself know it was only a matter of time for everything went numb.

 _It was not the first time anyway_ , you planted the thought inside your head none other than serving a purpose to reassure yourself.

Because it’s getting worse.

“What have you done? Did you do that because you know I will forgive you no matter what?”

The words Kuroko said out were getting vague any longer and the blur in your eyes were getting at its fullest no matter how hard you tried to stay awake.

“Sleep, [Name], take a deep rest…” You swore you heard a chuckle, but you’re not getting any strength as the moment passed,

“…when I still let you to.”

The smile Kuroko displayed right in front of you was the last thing you remembered before everything went black.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time you notice the sky-blue haired boy was at the last year of your Master studies. You were going to find books for your master thesis as well as to buy a-long-awaited favorite book in Jimbocho. The first meeting was exactly an accident and cliché at its best. Your favorite author just released a new book and you were buying it kinda late, as you need to save up a little bit money due to the previous expense you spent on pointless _no mikai_ that somehow you eventually went into anyway.

This newest Author’s book was expected to be the next masterpiece that several entertainment articles already posted number of paragraphs about the rumors of the book getting into a cinema stage. You hummed happily as you roamed through the alley between the shelves this bookstore had displayed for the new arrivals, and heavily sighed in relief. The book was the only one left in shelf and you quickly made a motion to grab it before anyone could…

“Ah, _gomenasai…_ ”

It was a very soft voice and the guilt portrayed in his tone was making you quickly surrendered your hand away from the book. Ignoring the fact how it just touch a stranger hand as you realized you’re not the only one who wanted this only-one-left bestseller.

Taking your ego aside, you smiled as you made your way for your body facing him.

“Please, have it.”

He smiled and politely replied, “No, of course, I can find it on any other bookstore anyway.” His head was lowered a little bit, though at the end you found him looks back at you.

After several unnecessary arguments, you let him to let you have the book first.

“Thank you, er--” You realized despite his kindness, you still hadn’t know his name.

“Tetsuya, please call me that.”

“Thank you, Tetsuya. So you like Action Thriller?” You showed the gratitude and it feels like a little chit-chat won’t hurt.

His smiled didn’t fade, and it amused you. _Well_.

“Not in general, I preferred Psychological ones but I admire Dan Brown works.”

You nodded, but before you managed to contemplate the urgency of continuing your conversation, he cut your thoughts first.

“And if I’m not wrong, I haven’t know your name if you would give me such privilege.”

You wished deeply he didn’t catch a small pink hue rose to your cheek. The words though.

“[Last Name],”

“Ah, [Last Name]-san, nice to meet you.”

The rest of evening of your Sunday went so casually from the bookstore and the accidental meeting with the Tetsuya boy and somehow you both managed to stop by at the nearest coffee shop to extend your introduction.

 

There were no dramas nor special stories between you and Kuroko (You were really surprised that _Tetsuya_ was his first name as you decided your first impression of him being so polite still makes you wonder how you get the chance to call him his first name at the first place. You then continue to apologize and return the gesture of insisting him to call your first name too afterward) from the first time you met him until now that you two are together.

It was still like a dream that you found such a polite and nice boy, treating you like a princess with the demeanor of being so calm and composed. Sometimes you cringed at yourself every time you remembered how you and Kuroko ended up in a little argument when most of the time it was caused by your childishness.

When you asked him about that, after you finished reflecting your attitude and promise to mother nature that you would never be like that again, he would always hug you and placed his hands over your shoulders.

With his stare that was always reassuring. If you’re allowed to comment on.

“Ah, [Name], don’t worry you know I wouldn’t mind on that.” And he casually stroked your top of the head softly.

In the upcoming days, you would find yourself wondered since Kuroko was never angry at you no matter how annoying you were asking him to accompany you to several cafes and museums you were curious for, what things that would make Kuroko angry.

You hoped you would discover that soon, not that you want to see him angry but you remembered a phrase you forgot where you heard it from.

 

_You never know someone for real until you know what made them angry._

 

* * *

 

 

The master course you’ve been studying for two years more or less had finished. You graduated and you know the real life you need to face is coming sooner than ever. Your family, Kuroko and your close friends were invited to attend the campus and seeing you wearing the academic dress and cap. Next, you also ended up finding yourself in an unavoidable situation where you need to introduce Kuroko to your parents.

It was a quite nervous afternoon but to your surprises, (and you blamed yourself to be surprised) your parents grew the liking on Kuroko more than you anticipated. It was normal now that you really think about it as you always knew how well-behaved and polite Kuroko is.

Especially your mother, as you found them exchanging numbers and ended up with your mother shamelessly saying to him to take care her daughter closely.

Kuroko just puts a big smile on that.

It was then a quite surprising news at the last week of your staying in the campus dormitory when you received a call from your mother, saying that she had talked with Kuroko on how you should stay with him when you try to find a job after graduation. You quickly declined but your mother was oh-so-persistent and after you asked Kuroko about this, his smile and his words were assuring you that this won’t bother him in any way.

 

“Really? Really? Really? I want you to promise and cross your heart that you won’t feel any burden with this agreement. I still can’t believe my mother had just—“

Kuroko stopped your rambling, his smile again never faded. “Hey, you will never be a burden to me, [Name]. And it’s more like I was so happy knowing you were here with me.”

“I also already found a new apartment that is larger and sufficient for both of us though it was in Yokohama.”

You looked at him in disbelief. “What? But how about your work? The commute would be almost an hour for you to reach Toyosu!”

“Only one hour.” He corrected, showing that it’s nothing for him as another realization crashed into your head.

“And don’t you say that it was Yokohama also because it was near…”

He smiled softly, “Yes, I somehow have a gut saying you would be accepted in _the_ company.”

“Oh my god.”

You muttered yourself how unbelievable that was. You know how kind Kuroko was and you still wondered what you had done in the previous life to ever receive such an amazing boyfriend.

His kindness was unbelievable.

 

_Or was it?_

* * *

 

 

When you finally accepted in the company you always dreamed to work at, Kuroko hugged you when he knew it. And he made you realized that you can save up money for the apartment as your current shared apartment with him was already near to your workplace.

He invited you to a celebration dinner in a small Italian restaurant at Motomachi and all those romantic dinings you used to see only from the movie and drama happened easily.

Kuroko said how proud he was about you and wished you a good luck on your first day. He then made you a bento though you denied quickly on how it should be the other way around, but he won you _(as always)_ on the argument that this is only because it was your first day.

It was all heavenly with him, until a bug in cluelessness came into a crack you never knew it existed in the wall and made it bigger.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tetsuya, I will have a welcome party tonight, so you don’t need to wait me for dinner.” You informed him, unaware of the slight change of his expression. Which was only a second as he quickly hid it.

“Ah, of course, just tell me if anything happened.”

 

The day went like usual, Kuroko was taking the opposite line for his work and you taking the Negishi line. The work was not that hard since you were only the first year and you also didn’t feel like that tired when you went to the welcome party. You ended up drinking lesser than you expected at first.

Which those events would not reserve a proper explanation on how you take a day off on the next day feeling so exhausted to the point you can’t move your body properly to wake up in the morning.

Kuroko himself was helping you to send your supervisor an email regarding your absence. You assured him to still go to his own work, but then the next time, you woke up and still find him in the house when the clock said it was already 2 PM in the afternoon. You can’t help but gave him a confused look.

“How can I leave you when you can’t even move from the bed? You need to be ready again for tomorrow work, _ne_?” His answer was covered with worry when he looked at you laying weaklessly on the bed.

“Tetsu-kun, you don’t need to…” You didn’t realize on a slight twitch on the corner of his eye when he heard your nickname on him.

“Now, don’t bother about this. You yourself haven’t take any meal for lunch, I already prepare the food but since you cannot move from the bed, let me bring them here…”

His steps echoing away as he went to grab the food for both of you. Yes, he waited for you to wake up to eat lunch together and you were already knowing the answer he would said, you didn’t need to ask why.

In that moment, a slight headache came to your head like a sudden obstacle in your attempt to think what happened last night that made you in this state. You still remembered how you only drink one glass of _Umeshu_ and another glass of cola, they wouldn’t definitely make you tipsy even in another millennium. And you didn’t feel like yesterday work was that hard, and even if it was that hard, you would only end up with a slight backache or muscles cramp. Not to a state of almost-paralyzed like this.

You remembered you went home last night finding Kuroko lazily laid on the sofa watching the favorite show of him in TV with a glass of hot chocolate in his hand. And you were sure the rest of the night went like usual which made you wondered again and again for the reason. At least you keep thinking until Kuroko was back in your room with the tray of foods.

“Is there something wrong?” His worry expression accompanied his words when he realized your confusion drawn all over your face.

“No, it’s just…”

You were surprised at how he cut your words but his smile erases all your assumptions and lets the lunchtime flowed peacefully.

 

_“Let’s eat, [Name]. You don’t want to be absent again tomorrow, right?”_

* * *

 

 

Now it’s not even the first time you woke up feeling so exhausted that it was so hard to move your body. And now it’s also not the first time you saw Kuroko took a day off to take care of you, making you meals, making sure you got the nutrition you need to recover.

 

And after all these months you were together with him, you realized you find something you cannot live without.

It was his homemade hot chocolate. You always praised him how tasty it was and he was quickly chuckled over it, saying, should he become a barista for hot chocolate instead doing his office work. You almost drink it every day, sometimes on weekend you would start your Saturday with it and at the night, when snuggling in his arms as you both watching the new movie you forgot to go to the cinema for, another hot chocolate was on your and his hand.

“You really love it, don’t you [Name]?”

“ _Ne,_ Tetsu-kun, please make it for me every day.”

“But you know I used to make it only for special occasion.”

You pouted, “Why?”

“There are times when you _really_ _need_ hot chocolate, so if you don’t need it, don’t you think _the taste_ won’t be the same?”

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion, but again blurry images of him wrapped you in his arms as you two watched the newest season of Black Mirror were distracting you a little bit from this conversation.

“Times like what?” You asked

He smiled, and paused before giving you the answer. The smile though, was quite different with the smile you remembered him giving you at the bookstore. Or with the smile he gave you at your graduation and the moment he knew you were accepted in your dream company. The smile he put at the moment was a lot similar like when he assured you that it’s okay to live with him as your mother expected you to. The smile was also similar with the one he gave you when you went back from your welcome party with colleagues and offered you his hot chocolate. The smile was similar with the one that he gave you when you woke up exhausted the next day, reassured you that it’s okay for him to stay absence to take care of you.

Your vision gets blurry as the moment passed and you were still working in your mind for the reason. The reason why you felt like your fingers are getting so hard to control. And soon, your legs.

  

_“Times when you are betraying me, my dear [Name]. Times when you need to come to realization that you only belong to me.”_

* * *

 

“Oh, _my dear_ [Name], you looked so beautiful, you know. I wish you could see yourself right now.” Kuroko chuckled in satisfaction, as he looked at you more intense than ever.

You were laying on your bed, feeling exhausted to the point where you can’t move a single thing of your body parts. You didn’t realize a tear slipped out from your eyes when you saw Kuroko lowered his position to kiss your forehead softly, positioning himself in your side to make sure you hear what he was going to say.

He smirked once again, knowing that you are once again fully inside his grasp. The sight of your paralyzed body when your face still capable showing expression normally was giving him the sense of ecstasy. He was really aware of the sins he had put up for making you like this, but he snickered happily remembering on how sweet the sins felt like when the outcome of it, was you looking so desperate for him.  


“You know how forgiving I am, and I would always be glad to teach you to learn very well that you were mine. It’s okay if you went to _no mikai_ with that guy as long as you won’t do it anymore in the future.”

Another tear slipped away, a feeling of hurt came into you when you knew he still didn’t trust you enough. But something other was bugging you and it was greater. You tried to explain eventually.

“It was with other co-workers too, Tetsu-kun. And it was only because we’re in the same project—“

A tremble was clearly contained in your voice, and you knew Kuroko would catch that. A weak smile appeared on your own face as you realize that Kuroko is angry again. Maybe, now you can said to yourself that you already successfully knew Kuroko that you knew what made him angry.

Kuroko’s smile faded away, as his mind believed on how you still haven’t learn the lessons he already gave you all this time.

He kissed you softly cutting your explanation, and something was bugging inside you the moment his lips touched yours. And the moment he caressed your cheeks.

 

_You need it so much._

_You need it right now._

The frustration soon came as you still couldn’t move your body, arms, fingers, legs, anything, yet the exhausting feeling was getting heavier. You parted your lips as Kuroko pulled away from you, and looked at you in confusion.

You tried to tell him something but somehow not a single sound coming out.

His confused expression soon faded away and he grinned widely finally knowing what you was desperately going to say.

 

_“Ah, do you want another hot chocolate?”_

 


End file.
